The Pleasure of Pain
by brighteyesbrightheart
Summary: When Kurt helps Blaine clears out his wardrobe and discovers his old riding crops, neither of them can stop thinking about them. PWP


**Paring: **Klaine  
><strong>Words:<strong> 3500+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Spanking, very minor breath play, Dominant!Kurt.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine have been working at Blaine's closet for about half an hour, clearing out old clothes and organising them, and there is already a large pile of clothes that Kurt is making him throw out. Blaine is bored and has already collapsed on his bed while Kurt continues to sort and order.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt calls out, his voice sounding unsure and confused.

"Yes?" Blaine asks and gets up off his bed and walks over to Kurt who has his back to him. Kurt turns around slowly and he is staring at something in his hands. Blaine frowns and looks down.

_Oh._

"What are these?" Kurt asks and his voice is rough and low. He clears his throat and looks up at Blaine whose face has flushed.

"They're my old riding crops," he mutters and rubs the back of his neck.

"I see," Kurt replies shortly and looks down at them. There are three in his hands. The first one is long, about 75 centimetres, and black. There is a small triangular piece of leather at the end of it, the edge not more than two or three centimetres in length. The second is a bit shorter, made of wood and has a long rectangular strip of leather. It is the most worn out of the three. The third of Blaine's riding crops is a long, dark red one, similar to the first, but it seems much more flexible. All three have large handles and a loop to thread the user's wrist through. Kurt rolls them round in his hand, absolutely transfixed.

"I didn't know you rode horses," Kurt comments, his eyes still glued to the crops.

"I used to. I wasn't very good," Blaine admitted and his skin was flushing at the way Kurt was staring.

"But you kept the crops?" Kurt asks and looks up. Blaine's knees feel weak under Kurt's gaze.

"Yes," he says softly.

"Why?"

"I liked them," Blaine confesses. His face is red. He averts his from Kurt's.

Why is Kurt holding his riding crops affecting him so much? Maybe Blaine would be able to stop all the blood rushing down south if Kurt would stop staring at the damn things with such interest.

Kurt keeps the middle crop in his hand and places the other two on the floor. He takes the handle of the crop and tests it out experimentally on the palm of his hand but he holds it all wrong and when he brings it down on his hand it barely hurts. He frowns and Blaine places his right hand over Kurt's. Their eyes lock as Blaine moves their wrists up only slightly, guiding Kurt, before the crop is brought down with a loud '_smack'_ on Blaine's forearm. He whimpers and throws his head back. Kurt drops the crop and stares at a small, red welt that begins to form. Blaine is gasping; his erection pressing painfully against his pants.

He shouldn't be this aroused.

Kurt lifts his hand, his fingers outstretched to touch the welt. His fingertips graze it lightly and Blaine hisses. The pain stings for only a moment before he's panting again. Kurt presses his whole hand over Blaine's bruise and squeezes. Blaine's knee's falter and start to shake. He almost falls to the ground but Kurt is wrapping an arm around his back and pulling him close, securing him to his chest. Blaine lets his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder and tries not to grind down on his thigh. They stand like that for a few minutes in silence, only Blaine's soft breaths and occasional moans filling the air.

Kurt pulls away first and walks slowly over to get his bag.

"I better go," he mutters, avoiding Blaine's eyes as Blaine leans against the doorframe of his wardrobe.

"Yeah," Blaine says softly, "I understand."

Kurt goes to say something else but stops and leaves in silence.

He feels so stupid. Of course Kurt is disgusted by him and his weird _thing_. All their sex had been particularly vanilla and then he just whips out a riding crop and gets aroused from one hit. Blaine kicks the offending riding crops into his closet and slams the doors shut. He wouldn't be surprised if Kurt never spoke to him again.

The days following, Kurt and Blaine's relationship is rocky at best. They haven't brought up what happened at Blaine's house on the weekend and they tip-toe around one another and pretend not to notice that Blaine is wearing sleeved shirts even though the weather is getting hotter with each day.

The strain on their relationship gets so bad that one afternoon after Glee Club Mr. Shuester pulls him over and asks Kurt what's going on. He lies and tells him that they just had another stupid fight about nothing.

Kurt watches Blaine carefully and is shocked by what he notices. Sometimes in class Blaine will press his fingers into where Kurt knows his bruise in. Blaine always drops his head down to his chest and his mouth always falls open. It doesn't really sink into Kurt's head until then that Blaine really likes pain. _A lot._ Stranger still, it doesn't bother Kurt. In fact, Kurt has many restless nights imaging Blaine jerking off and pushing at his bruise. Other nights, Blaine is bent over his lap, bare ass up and Kurt is striking him with one of his riding crops.

Kurt has a cold shower after every dream.

Eventually, after a week, Kurt goes over to Blaine's house and knocks on his door. This will be the first time they've been alone to talk for days and it makes him anxious. When Blaine opens the door, his reaction is a mixture of relief and nausea.

"Kurt," he breathes out and smiles at him softly.

"Hi," Kurt replies and his stomach is full of butterflies. He came for a reason and he's going to make sure that he doesn't get distracted. "Can I come inside?"

"Yeah, sure," Blaine says and scrambles to move out of the way for Kurt. "My parent's are visiting my Gran up in Boston," he feels the need to say and Kurt turns and looks at him.

"Good."

Blaine's heart skips a beat and his blood starts to race. Kurt starts walking towards his bedroom and Blaine hurried after him. When Kurt enters his room, Blaine shuts his door behind him and tries to calm his body down. He has no idea why Kurt is here but he has an inkling and he hopes to god he's right.

"We need to talk," Kurt says and sits gingerly on the edge of Blaine's bed. Now usually those four words are dreaded among every relationship but Blaine has a feeling it's only going to make his heart race faster.

"Yes?" Blaine ask and steps forward until he is only a couple of metres away from Kurt.

"You have a," Kurt struggles to find an appropriate word, "kink for pain."

Blaine choked. He had never really thought about it. He's always known about his aversion to pain but he had never really classified it as a 'kink.'

"Er, I guess," he replies and all of a sudden his feet are very interesting.

"Do you get off on pain, Blaine?" Kurt asks bluntly and Blaine's face flushes. He stays silent. "I'll take that as a yes."

Blaine is so embarrassed. He isn't sure where Kurt is going with this but he hopes it doesn't end in him leaving in disgust.

"What do you do?"

Blaine looks up. Kurt is sitting with his legs crossed and his right eyebrow cocked up. "What do you mean?"

Kurt licks his lips.

"When you masturbate, what do you do?" Kurt asks and Blaine feels very self-conscious. He's never admitted it to anyone else and he never thought that he'd ever have to bring it up.

"Um, I, er," Blaine stumbles and stutters and gets increasingly red-faced.

"Come 'ere," Kurt says and holds out his hands for Blaine to take. He entwines his fingers with Kurt's without out a moment of hesitation. He smiles softly because this is the first real physical contact they've had all week and Blaine has definitely missed it. Kurt stands up, their hands still joined, and looks at Blaine, his eyes soft and full of understanding. "You can tell me, Blaine. I won't judge you."

Blaine bites his bottom lip softly and has to avert his eyes from Kurt's gaze.

"I pull at my nipples, mostly. Sometimes," Blaine is whispering in a nervous tone as if there is someone else in the house that could over hear, "if I have a bruise I'll press it, harder and harder until I see spots behind my eyelids."

Kurt is breathing harshly now and Blaine is getting aroused just thinking about the pain.

"Other times I'll pull on my hair roughly or pinch my skin," Blaine starts to ramble, his voice low and husky as his cock starts to harden. He has his eyes closed and Kurt knows what he's thinking about.

"What have you been doing lately?" Kurt asks, but he knows the answer.

"I imagine you spanking me, one of my old riding crops in your hand," Blaine continues, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling heavily. Kurt releases one of Blaine's hands and presses it over his cock through his pants. "I picture you forcing me on my stomach and shoving my ass in the air. You'll spank me once and I'll beg for more."

Blaine opens his mouth to, no doubt, ramble off another hot, kinky thought but Kurt silences him, pouncing at him and quickly begins ravishing his mouth. Kurt has Blaine's face gripped between his hands and kissing him as hard as he can. He's so fucking turned on. His kissing technique has gone out the window, pure lust taking over his body. Kurt moves his hands into Blaine's hair as Blaine ruts up against his thigh. Kurt tightens his fingers in Blaine's hair and tugs, hard. Blaine arches his head back, going with the movement of Kurt's hands and moans. It feels fucking fantastic; that first few moments of pain before it melts into pleasure and Blaine is aching for more.

"Not enough," Blaine whimpers and Kurt immediately moves his head down to Blaine's neck and licks up a stripe of his sweaty skin. Blaine shudders against him as he latches onto the soft skin at the base of his clavicle, biting softly a few times before biting down hard, almost drawing blood. Blaine gasps out loud and swallows tightly. Kurt, extremely pleased with the response, starts nibbling and biting his way up and down Blaine's neck. He tugs hard on Blaine's hair once more before he starts to unbutton Blaine's shirt. He quickly gets Blaine's shirt off him and Kurt is rubbing his hands all over Blaine's chest. His fingers glide over his pecs, his nipples and his abs.

"You like to tug at your nipples, don't you, Blaine?" Kurt asks right into Blaine's ear before biting down on his earlobe before sucking it into his mouth.

"Uhuh," Blaine moans out and arches his body into Kurt's.

"Let's see how much you like this, then," Kurt says against Blaine's skin. Blaine is confused for a moment but then Kurt has his mouth on his left nipple, his tongue licking the bud and it's heaven on Earth. His mouth his hot and wet around his nipple and it's good but not what Blaine - Kurt bites down and Blaine see's spots. He's moaning uncontrollably against Kurt. Kurt's teeth drag over Blaine's nipple and it's fucking fantastic.

Kurt starts pulling at Blaine's pants, wanting to get them out of the way as soon as physically possible. He quickly undoes the buckle of his belt and then he's pushing down Blaine's underwear with his pants and has Blaine's ass in his hands.

"Fuck, I can't wait to mark this," Kurt groans against Blaine's chest and squeezes Blaine's ass. He kneads the soft skin between his fingers as he bites down onto Blaine's right nipple. Blaine has one hand in Kurt's hair and the other in is digging into his shoulder, supporting him as he tries not to collapse with pleasure.

"Please, please, please," Blaine starts to mumble and Kurt lifts his head from Blaine's chest removes his hands from ass. He starts up and grabs Blaine's hands and drags him back to the bed. Kurt turns them around and pushes Blaine down. He kneels down and pulls off Blaine's clothing from his ankles so he's completely naked and spread out. Blaine's cock is hard and throbbing against his stomach and Kurt stares for a moment before looking back up his body. His nipples are red and all over Blaine's neck there are red welts from Kurt. He feels oddly proud. He knows that they won't go away for a few days and that Blaine wouldn't dare trying to cover them up.

Kurt rushes to get his own clothes off and smirks as he watches Blaine stare at him hungrily. As soon as Kurt kicks off his pants and he's naked before Blaine, he grips his cock and starts to pump slowly.

"Kurt," Blaine whines, "do something." Kurt's eyes flicker over to the closet and he grins.

He walks over and throws open the doors. He looks for a few moments before he pulls a large coat off the ground and there lies the three riding crops. Blaine cries out, his body pulsing with lust and anticipation as he watches Kurt pick up the crops. He takes his cock in his hand and starts to stroke himself slowly. He throws his head back as heat coils low in his stomach and he grips himself tighter. He twists his wrist, craving more but he can't quite —

_SMACK!_

The riding crop comes down on Blaine's thigh - hard. Blaine wails and lets go of his cock. The pain is searing up his leg and it sends currents of pleasure throughout his entire body. He writhes on the bed, and his back curves. He collapses back down on the bed, his head thrown to the side and his eyes clenched shut. The pain was consuming.

Kurt stared in awe as Blaine came down from the high of his first hit with the riding crop. Blaine reacted so beautifully.

"Roll over," Kurt commands and Blaine hurries to obey. He puts his forehead down into the bedspread and lays out. Kurt pushes up Blaine's legs, forcing them under his stomach, bearing his ass. Kurt has to stand for a few moments to appreciate the sight. Blaine's ass high in the air, pale, but not for long.

Kurt lifts up the riding crop that has the long leather tongue and runs it over the curve of Blaine's ass. Blaine shivers and pushes his ass up, silently begging for a spank. Kurt drags the crop over the sensitive skin just above his thighs, teasing Blaine until he can't take any more. Kurt lifts his wrist and quickly flicks it down on his ass and Blaine moans and rocks into the mattress. A large red welt begins to form immediately. The pain is sending fire through Blaine's blood. He's never been harder. This is better than every single dream he'd ever had - combined! He cries out for more. He wants it, needs it, _craves_ it.

Kurt brings the crop down once more, just above his last hit and Blaine makes a sound that makes Kurt loose his breath. Blaine sounds so gorgeous. He is a shuddering mess on the bed, his body spasming with pleasure. Kurt can't really see appeal of pain, but goddamn he'd love to feel what Blaine is experiencing right now. He's almost in a state of oblivion. Blaine's mumbling and moaning out words that are stringing together and make no sense whatsoever.

Kurt drags the crop over Blaine's ass, and Blaine twitches when Kurt rubs over his two welts, standing out brightly against his skin.

"Another," Blaine pleads and Kurt's cock throbs at the sound of his needy voice. He lifts the crop up and another loud _'smack'_ echoes in the room. Blaine shoves his face into his pillow and screams. He ruts his cock hard and fast against his mattress, the heat from his ass assaulting his nerves. He's going to be so fucking sore tomorrow but he doesn't even care. Every time he sits down it's going to make him half-hard and uncomfortable but knowing that it was _Kurt_ who did it to him, _Kurt_ that used his riding crop and _Kurt_ that bruised his ass, just makes it worth it.

"Can you take another?" Kurt asks and places his hand on Blaine's burning ass. The welts are raised on his skin and Kurt can feel the heat rising from them. It makes his cock ache painfully. He never thought this would affect him so much but seeing Blaine completely out of control is making him so fucking hard.

"Y-y-yes," Blaine stammers out, his pleasure literally making it difficult for him to talk. "Please."

Kurt gazes at Blaine and lifts his riding crop once more. He flicks his wrist and when it collides with Blaine's ass, his whole body tenses and no sound escapes his mouth. His body is frozen as the stinging pain rips through his body but within moments the pain is setting every blood cell in his body alive with fire and desire.

Kurt lets go of the crop, dropping it on the floor, and climbs up, kneeling over Blaine's scarlet ass. He holds onto Blaine's hips and lightly kisses the first welt. Blaine trembles and pushes his ass back into Kurt's face. Kurt gets the idea and runs his tongue over Blaine's ass. Blaine starts to quiver and his moans become longer and deeper as Kurt kisses every inch on his inflamed ass. It's like sweet, sweet heaven and burning, fiery hell all at once. Blaine's mind has disappeared. He barely remembers his own name as Kurt's fingers dig into the skin of his hips.

When Blaine feels he might actually pass out from pleasure, Kurt flips him over and kisses him. Blaine is pliant under Kurt's touch, barely able to do anything but whimper and twitch. Kurt grips Blaine's slick, pre come covered cock and Blaine is just so fucking close. His orgasm is boiling to the surface, his body tensing and heat coiling fast in his stomach. Endorphins are rushing through his body and Blaine can't think.

"Sometimes," he gasps out as Kurt sucks on his neck once more, "I t-tighten my bow ties too m-much."

Kurt stops what he's doing and stares down at Blaine whose eyes are wide open and dilated with lust. Kurt swallows and Blaine gives a minuscule nod. Kurt gingerly presses his hand against Blaine's throat, pushing down lightly on his Adam's apple. Blaine arches his neck and tries to breathe but it's hard and holy fuck. Everything is too much. His raw ass is being rubbed against the mattress, making them sting and Blaine is gasping. Kurt strokes Blaine's cock, pumping once, twice; he rubs his thumb over the head and pushes his other hand down a minuscule bit harder and Blaine explodes. His whole body goes taut as he comes, and Kurt is staring open-mouthed at the sight.

Blaine's eyes clench shut and his entire body shudders, his legs spasmsing and his arms twitching as he comes all over Kurt's hand and his chest. Kurt removes his hand from Blaine's throat and watches in wonder at how Blaine shakes at the intake of oxygen.

Blaine, minutes after his initial orgasm is still reeling, and Kurt is still so fucking turned on.

"Come on, baby," Blaine murmurs and then Kurt is pumping his dick hard and fast, his impending orgasm is so much closer than ever before.

"Roll over," Kurt commands but Blaine has lost all strength so Kurt does it himself and stares at the bruises on Blaine's ass. He is stroking his cock roughly, his hand flying over his dick with no real technique or skill. He's been hard for for too long and he just needs to come now. Kurt leans down and grabs one of Blaine's cheeks and squeezes. He reaches his climax as Blaine lets out a high-pitched moan and Kurt comes all over Blaine's sore ass. Warm ropes of come cover Blaine's ass and Kurt groans. He continues to rub his cock, trying to make his orgasm last as long as possible before he collapses beside Blaine on his bed.

Both Kurt and Blaine are completely and utterly spent as they lay on the bed. Blaine has such a relaxed look on his face as Kurt gazes at him, finally coming down off his orgasm-induced high.

"Thank you," Blaine mumbles and opens his eyes to look at Kurt.

"It was a pleasure," Kurt replies and they both smile softly at Kurt's pun. Blaine moves slightly on the bed, hitching his leg up and hisses. Kurt frowns. "Did I hurt you too much?"

"No. You were perfect. Trust me," he emphasises when Kurt looks dubious.

"If you say so," Kurt says and places his hand on the small of Blaine's back, careful not to touch his ass.

"Next time, we'll explore one of your kinks, 'kay?" Blaine says softly before his eyes flutter close and he succumbs to sleep.


End file.
